Eirinn and The Werewolf
by EirinnGirl
Summary: This is a story about two girls who meet in the most unlikely place. Their story is one of courage, loyalty, and most of all, friendship.
1. Shreiking Shack

Eirinn and The Werewolf

By EirinnGirl

Eirinn was taking a stroll on the grounds. She was nervous and she thought that she could hear the sound of ever quickening footsteps. She ran behind a tree and waited, listening to the cold night. Not another sound was made. Then all of a sudden the tree comes alive and Eirinn is knocked to the ground and she falls into a hole along the edge of the tree.

_IT'S THE WOMPING WILLOW, _She thinks to herself.

She took in your suroundings, and notices that it is not a hole, but a tunnel. Eirinn walked along the tunnel and found that the tunnel ends abruptly at a rickety ladder and a trapdoor above. She climbed the ladder and find that she was in a old house. Eirinn then walked over to an old, broken window, the floor creeks as I made her way across. As she looked out she noticed that she was in the Shrieking Shack.She stood there in amazement and heard a small wimper and decided to investigate. She silently sneaked tword the sound. She found a short girl with long strait brown hair clad in pajamas. She seemed about fifteen years old. Her clothes were torn and ragetty and she was slightly dirty.

* * *

"Who...who are you?" the girl said softly. I ignored her, bitter, wounded. Why? How did she find me? Why was she here? The dried blood on my legs were cracking, and my legs themselves were too weak to move, she thought to herself. I stared into the abyss of my mind, ignoring the peeling wall paper and the pangs of pain torturing my body, but most of all I ignored her...she, who had intruded my sanctuary...

* * *

"Are you all right" Eirinn asked nervously. She didn't wait for an answer. She walked away and found a room with a quilt, tore off a section of it, walked back and tied it around the nasty gash on her leg.  
"I'm Eirinn Delacroix" she smiled. "Who are you" she again looked woried.

* * *

The girl...Eirinn...she was caring for me? Did she not loath me, back away in fear or digust? Did she not see me as scum of the earth? I let her blanket my shoulders with the cloth I'd destroyed earlier. Such kindess was rare. "Marionette" was her response.

* * *

"That's very pretty" she said, trying to keep Marionette conscious. She had lost quite a bit of blood. "Where do you go to school?" She asked.  
Eirinn was becoming more and more worried. She had never seen this girl before in the school or at Hogsmeade. She lifted the small girl onto the bed she had taken the blanket from and wrapped the girl in the quilt. The bed gave off a cloud of dust as Marionette settled on the bed.  
"What happened to you?"

* * *

What happened to me? God knows. When I have my attacks, everything goes dark. I lose control, I can't help it.

_"I used to attend Beauxbatons"_ I murmured _I was expelled...because"_

* * *

"Are you a wearwolf" she looked a bit frightened.  
"My sister goes to Beauxbotons. She lives with my mother. I live with my father. You know how it goes" she smiled and looked happy again.  
"I'm French and Irish. I'm actually 25 Veela.

* * *

I watched her speaking of parents...family. It stung me at the heart.

"I would not know, my parents were killed by a werewolf when I was two. I survived, but I was bitten..."My Grandmére cared for me, but she died last summer...I was expelled for killing a girl at the orphanage..."_ a tear fell from my eye _"She was a friend of mine..."

She fell silent for a moment. I continued.

* * *

"I'm so sorry" she said quietly "I didn't mean to offend". She stood up and looked through the window of the room with her arms crossed.

_I never think before I talk_

"So what are you doing around here if you lived in France?" she asked as she turned around.

_

* * *

_

"My friends told me to run, to hide! I did as I was told, I ran, I hid, I came á Angleterre, but still they hunted me..."

I inhaled coolly, the rag she'd tied to my leg was already sodden with blood. I felt faint, but carried on speaking.

_"La Professeur, he told me to stay here. I live here now, and..."_ I was losing vision, everything was dark. _"undoubtedly I'll die here too..."_

* * *

"No hold on you are not going to die" Eirinn said hurridly. She dissapeared for a few moments and returned with some superglue.

"It was in my coat I dropped when I found the blanket" she said as she unrapped the blanket and found the quarter inch gash on her calf.  
"This will hurt a little"  
She dabbed the superglue over the cut.

* * *

I screamed, this agony was terrible! My leg shot with furious pain, it was almost nauseating.

* * *

"As long as you don't touch the wound or anything it should hold back the bleeding until the blood cells start clotting the heal itself." Eirinn took a deep breath and sat back on her heals.

* * *

"...Merci." I muttered. I wanted to die. She had dragged me back to the living. I was ready to die, to be with my parents. I looked to the ceiling _"Espirit bénit, permette ma morte...sauve ma essence, pour le soulagement de ciel. Je suis fatigue, sauve moi...espirit bénit...sauve moi..."_

(Translation: Holy spirit, let me die...save my soul, for the relief of heaven. I am tired, save me...holy spirit...save me...)

I paid no attention to her confused face. I spoke them to God and Avé Maria, who's knowlege was boundless. My heart twisted bitterly. He would not listen. He sent this girl to save me after all...I turned to Eirinn. "Tu es un Angé" I whispered simply.

(Translation: You are an Angel)

* * *

"Votre Bienvenue" she smiled "Remember, my mother is French."  
She ripped off another bit of cloth and retied Marionette's leg up again. Eirinn sat on the floor with her back to the wall.

"Do you speak English or French better?" she asked. "Vous parlez meilleur Englais ou Français?"

* * *

"Je ne ce quiox." (I don't know) I muttered. "English, my past language belongs in the past, avec mes amis et mon famille."

(With my friends and family).

* * *

"Oh, I see" she looked down. "How are you feeling?"

* * *

"...I don't want to be here anymore. Can you help me get to Hogsmeade?"

* * *

"Ya sure" she looked confused. "Where will you go from there?"

* * *

"To hell and back, no doubt. Just please help me..." I whimpered, clutching my leg as it panged with pain, blood pulsing down my leg.

* * *

Eirinn dabbed the super glue on the wound again to completely seal the wound. Then she tied the blanket again so that the bleeding stopped.  
"Christmas is coming up soon. I was thinking that mabey you could come live with me." She smiled.  
"Well we have a bomb shelter because we live in an old house in London. You could stay in there just in case."

* * *

I shook my head..."You are very kind...but my cousin...he goes to Hogwarts...I must wait in hogsmeade..."

* * *

"Oh I see" she smiled "How are you feeling?"

* * *

"awful." she muttered. "Absolutly horrid..." she turned to Eirinn, saying softly "Je suis desolée, Eirinn, I have been quite ungratful." she gestured to her leg. The superglue stung, but it stemmed the bleeding. "Merci, for helping me..."

* * *

"Your welcome" let's get you to Hogsmeade.

* * *

I nodded. She was a kind person...

* * *

Eirinn stuck her arm under the girl's pit and hoisted her upon Eirinn's weight. They slowly made their way down the steps and out of the on the journey to Hogsmeade.


	2. The Woods

Ch

Ch. 2

The air was crisp and cold, and tasted of sweet, mineral water, clean mountain air. The tall pines towered over them like looming spirits, wind whispering through them like snide comments...

_Look at that ragged girl!_

_How could that student bare touching her?!_

_Poor mites look pale..._

Lights twinkled from the distant castle of Hogwarts. I felt a pang of grief, remembering my beautiful beauxbatons. The familiar thrill of having others your age filled me...closely followed by the sudden hunger for human flesh...

* * *

Eirinn looked at the stars as they walked. She was resting her weight on my shoulder.  
_Thank the Gods that it isn't a full moon. But the moon is at Waxing Gibbous, the lunar phase before the full moon._ SHe thought to herself.  
"After we get you to the Hogshead, I'll sneak through the picture and steal some potion from Snape for the full moon." She said to Marionette.

* * *

They were completely silent. An owl hooted from the canopy of trees above. It swooped down and landed on the ground in front of the two girls. Marionette leaned over and took an envelope from the large sooty owl. The grils sat down on the side of the trail to let Marionette rest for a while and to open the letter.

She read the letter twice to herself. Then put the letter down and looked worried  
_Why would Gregg leave all of a sudden,_ Marionette thought to herself.  
"Looks like my cousin has left Hogwarts. I have to one to contact." she said with a worried

"Oh dear, what are we going to do now. Should we go to the hogshead so I can get dumbledore and the potion?"

"Yes. Let us go now to The Hogshead so that you can rest."


End file.
